Stockholm Syndrome: EPOV
by broken-down-beneath-me
Summary: Exactly what the title says, see everything from Edward's mind as it happens. Warning: Mature content, dark themes, abuse, and rape. OOC, AH, Darkward. Original story will be updated more often than this one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Warning: Kidnapping and violence. Don't read if you are easily offended by either subject.**

**I don't own the characters.**

****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O****

**EPOV**

I woke with a start. My alarm clock was blaring in my ear. Reaching over, I slammed my hand on the snooze button and lay back down. I was having the most amazing dream of my angel. I dreamed of her every night. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I knew from the first moment I saw her that she was the one for me. Well, maybe not the first time.

I never thought a woman would capture me so completely, so easily. I couldn't stand the how she changed me. I loved her for it. I hated her for it. She was everything and nothing to me. She was everything I wanted, _needed_, and she didn't even know I existed.

I thought back over the day I first saw her. I was just coming back from a trip to Florida, where I went to see a man who had sent in a CD of his music. He had amazing talent, and later we had put him in our orchestra. Yes, our company had an orchestra just like Carlisle owned a hospital for those children with Celiac Disease. He also works as a surgeon. Esme started the company with her home decorating business, and from there it expanded into something we all take part in and we are all part owners of the company. It's a family business.

Anyways, Isabella. Always on my mind. Especially the first day I met her.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"_Edward! My man! How's it hangin'?" Emmett. He's one of my best, and loudest, friends. He has dark, curly hair, and muscles that could put any man to shame. There were huge, almost too big, really. He heads the sports department of our company, Cullen Inc. Yeah, we have that too. His wife, Rosalie, was a professional volleyball player, and a total bitch. If you don't know her, that is. She can be nice if she wants to be._

"_Pretty good, Em. How about you?" I continued walking as he droned on about his life and how perfect it was. Lucky bastard. He had the golden wife, a great job, and a beautiful home. They were even thinking of starting a family soon. Now, I'm not rushing to get married or start a family or anything, but it's just been too long if you know what I mean._

"_Listen, Em, I gotta go. Big meeting with Carlisle and a few other department leaders. Apparently there is some major project going on that I've only just heard about. I'll talk to you later, man."_

"_Sure, see ya, Bro. Have fun with the big guys."_

_Yeah, fun. Note my sarcasm. My life has been so devoid of fun lately. The only pleasure I get in life is from my job. And I do mean the _only_ pleasure. So, life kind of sucks right now. I haven't been with anyone in three months, since my last girlfriend cheated on me. I've been off my game._

_I took in my surroundings as I walked to the meeting room. The elegant carpets and paintings, pictures of our previous clients hanging on the walls and in our offices even. We have them so that new clients would know exactly how good we were. _

_Many of our clients don't realize that some of the most famous people in America, sometimes in the world, were people that we helped get started. Not that we brag about on television or in magazines, stuff like that. But we would appreciate a little credit for our work. And some of our clients didn't get very far. They were popular among the state or city. We did the best with what we had. Not everyone was cut out for the artistic lifestyle._

_The meeting was on the third floor, and I was on the tenth. I had to grab some papers from my office, and now I'm on my way back. I was waiting for the elevator, bored out of my mind. It takes me a while before I really wake up and show the enthusiasm I have for my job. I really do love it. Just…it's easier to love after lunch, when I'm actually awake._

_Once the elevator arrived, I stepped in and began my slow journey down to floor three. At floor seven, the elevator stopped to pick someone up. The doors opened…and I was speechless._

_The girl, no, the _woman_ who just entered, was completely breathtaking. Literally. I stopped breathing and just stared. I stared, until she turned and looked at me. Then I quickly turned my head to face the door, slightly blushing. You would be too if you just got caught ogling an angel._

_She spoke to me, and her voice was like bells, sweetly and softly ringing in my ears. "Umm….hi. I'm Isabella, uh, Bella Swan." Isabella. So beautiful. Her name was perfect._

"_Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I was polite, formal. After all, she could be a client. We have to maintain a certain professional image when dealing with our clients._

"_You, too. Nice to meet you…too. Um. Yeah." She was blushing, and it was beautiful. But, she was blushing. And that look on her face. Well, it was just too innocent. I knew her kind of women, and I hated them. It was a shame, really, that something so beautiful could be such a stereotypical girl. I knew it was too good to be true._

_Women were always throwing themselves at me. I knew I looked good, and some women were genuinely interested in my personality, but most just wanted the fame from my family name, and the money that my name brought with it. And she was just like them, I could tell._

_So I kept a cool demeanor towards her and felt the familiar feeling of despair. I had let myself hope, based solely on her looks, that she was different. That should have been my first clue. Someone who looks so great must be looking out only for herself, using others to get what she wants._

_It's too bad._

_Once we arrived on my floor, I stepped off and was about to say goodbye-you know, polite to the clients-but I was surprised to see she was getting off as well. Hmmm…_

_I was even more surprised when she followed me to the meeting room. I was about to ask her what she was trying to pull when Jasper came over._

"_Hey man. Good to see you back. Ah, Ms. Swan, good, you're here. Edward, this is Bella, my new assistant. Bella, this is my brother, Edward. He is also the head of the music department. You should hear him play. He's a genius."_

"_Um, we already met, actually. In the elevator."_

"_Yes, Isabella and I have met. Shall we go in?"_

"_Hey, Edward, just a sec. Bella, I'll see you in there." She gave Jasper a look and turned to leave. After she had gone in, I turned to Jasper, waiting to hear what he had to say. He was another one of my best friends, and I could talk to him and Emmett about anything. He was adopted into our family when he was thirteen. Rosalie is his cousin, and they reconnected when he was fifteen. They were close when they were young, and he went into foster care when he was ten. They had been separated for five years and when they met again they acted as if it had only been a few weeks. Of course they had a lot to catch up on, but they still got along like they used to. At least, that's what he said. I wouldn't really know, since I didn't meet him until Carlisle and Esme decided to adopt him. And that's how Rose met Emmett._

"_What's up?"_

"_Good question. What's up with you? Why are you acting like that? To Bella, of all people."_

"_Well, Bella, she is like every other woman out there. Let's just leave it at that."_

"_Bella? No way, man. Not her. I don't know why you would think that. Did she ask you out? Hit on you?" He asked with wide, surprised eyes. I shook my head no and was ready to explain when he spoke again, cutting me off before I could start. "She's nothing like them. Dude, don't be an ass until you get to know her. Then you can decide. For now, let's just get this meeting over with."_

"Y_eah, let's go. We can finish this conversation later."_

_He gave me a look, to which I stared right back at him with the same intensity, although he was showing disapproval, and I was glaring. I don't know why he doubts me. I know these women, I know their type._

_Two hours later, the meeting was over and Jasper and I went to lunch. It was about time, too. I was starving. When we were sitting down, he told me all about Isabella. And as much as I hate to say it, I didn't believe him then. So I continued to keep a formal and cold demeanor around her. I didn't want her thinking I was leading her on like every other woman claims._

_So we went about our days, and the longer it was, the more I realized I was wrong. I slowly began learning about Bella by listening to her speak when I was walking past her or watching her go about her day. She never did what I expected. When Jessica, the office gossip, was talking with Bella, she just pushed her away. Kindly, though. But Jessica was to absorbed in her own thoughts to realize and eventually Bella just ignored her. Not that Jessica noticed. Every time a guy would ask her out she would turn them down. Granted, they weren't the best looking or the most gentlemanly either, but she almost never went on a date. When she did, she didn't gossip like I expected. The only time she would talk about it was when that annoying pixie like girl, Alice, would force answers out of her with threats of shopping. Oh, yeah, Bella hated shopping. When I learned that, I finally decided to start listening to what Jasper had to say. I mean, come on. What woman doesn't like shopping, especially with someone else's money. Eventually I learned she was different. It surprised me and changed how I felt about her, leaving me very confused._

_ It was two years before I finally admitted to myself that I loved her. It was at the same time that I realized how much I hated her._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

I was wrenched from my reminiscing by my alarm clock. Groaning, I finally got up and shut it off. I always set it ten minutes early so that I can wake up before I had to get out of bed. I usually spent that time daydreaming, reminiscing, or thinking about my dreams. All of which involved Isabella. She was in every thought of mine.

It's been a while since I thought of that day, but I have thought of it many times. It has been three years since that day and one year since I figured out my love for her. Everyday I would keep a distance from Isabella, emotionally and physically. Jasper always tried to get me to be nicer to her, but I didn't want her thinking I was coming on to her, like many women have convinced themselves of before. It was sad how desperate they came off as. And all I felt for them was pity because they were so desperate for fame and money that they were willing to do anything for it.

But she was different. I never wanted to admit it, admit I was wrong, so I didn't. Instead I was still cold to her, even angry at the way she affects me. I hated it how easily she could change the way I felt. I still acted the same as I did that first day because I was so upset with her. But I also needed to know more about her. My mind was in jumbles.

Every time I was on her floor I would make sure I saw her, take the long way around just to see her. I even started going to lunch with Jasper almost everyday just so I could pass her office. He was suspicious at first but I just told him that we didn't spend enough time together. Then he pointed out that we had lunch every Wednesday and Friday, then brunch with our parents on Sunday. Smart ass. I knew that, I just wasn't going to tell him my real reasoning. So I spent my time watching her from afar. And it was horrible.

Eventually I had to know everything about her. Her favorite books, movies, drinks, everything. I followed her home once, just to see where she lived. I even went inside with the spare key I found above her door frame. I went through her rooms, trying to find out as much as I could about my beauty. Every little detail was stored in the back of my mind for later. I came back multiple times. I'll admit, her place was impressive, but not like where I lived. I could give her so much more, anything she wanted.

I wanted her here, with me. I wanted to wake beside my angel in the mornings, fall asleep with her at nights. I wanted a life with her and I was going to get it.

I went about my morning routine, still thinking about Isabella. How every time I was around she never looked at me. It was beyond maddening. Occasionally I saw her glance at me, but she always blushed and looked down when I caught her. That only happened a handful of times at most. It wasn't enough for me.

I would watch as Tyler and Mike would ask her out and she would always respectfully decline. I worried that one day she would say yes, and I wouldn't get my chance with her. She never noticed me or my efforts, not like I changed too much though. Just a few subtle changes, like the cologne I wore, the way I dressed. I wore nicer suits, now that I was aiming to impress. But hey, I couldn't raise any suspicions. Company relationships are frowned upon.  
>Okay, so that wasn't really why I didn't do anything about my feelings, but it's what I told myself. My real thoughts? Well...what if she rejected me like she did them? Could I handle it? Probably not.<p>

So I came up with a plan. I would make her mine before it was too late. Lately, I could tell that Mike had been wearing her down. She was closer to saying yes. I wasn't going to let that happen. So today I was going in to work alone, and leaving with the love of my life. Whether she wanted it or not.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Once I arrived at work, I got started on step one of my plan. I had to get to the cameras. I was going to make sure that a few of them had a 'malfunction' while I was executing the final step of the plan. The final step being 'take'. three of the cameras were going to stop recording for unknown reasons for twenty minutes. More than enough time for everything to play out. Next, I had to get rid of that pesky girl, Alice. Once she is out of the way it will easy to get Isabella alone.

I set about my way to the security office. It was empty when I arrived. Perfect. I quickly entered a program to turn off the cameras at six, then to turn back on at six-twenty. It's so simple that no one will guess how to fix it. It will be long enough for them to think something has gone wrong, but not long enough for them to call an emergency up to the tech team. They will try to fix it themselves first, not wanting to alert anyone to their problems, and then when they come on they will think that they fixed it. It's almost foolproof. These security guards don't always report everything right away, therefore this should go perfectly.

By the time lunch came I had a plan to get Alice out of here. I was going to tell her that Tanya wanted her to go meet a client, and I even had a man ready to play the part. All I had to do was call when she was on her way and all would be good. Tanya was a ditz so I just had to tell her Alice went home sick or something. She believes anything I say.

So after having this all planned out you could imagine my surprise that Alice had already left. She had gotten a call about a friend who was in the hospital, or something like that. It had to be a sign. It was too perfect, today was going better than I had planned.

Later in the day I was beyond pissed to find that vile Newton kid talking to my baby. I had purposefully messed with Jessica's computer and had told mike to go fix it so he would be out of my way when I needed. I knew that she had a thing for him, and he would get with anyone who was willing to spread their legs, so it was the perfect distraction for them. This way he couldn't catch up with my love before she left.

By the time the day was over I had managed to make Isabella one of the last people here. Jasper and I being the only others, but they didn't know I was still there. He thought I had left after I mentioned a meeting to him and reminded him to get his paperwork together. I knew about this meeting, and I knew that he hadn't heard of it yet. I told him what the meeting was about and he used that moment to get ready, just like I knew he would. He liked being prepared as soon as possible, even if the meeting was still a week away he would want to be ready. He sent Isabella gather information and print off a few copies of charts showing this past months business and client meetings with the wanna be writers, while he went and made a few last minute calls.

I sat in a car I had rented, under a false alias of course, and waited for my moment.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Jasper had walked out. Isabella was not with him and I let out a relieved breath. There was always a chance she would have asked him to wait, but I was right in assuming she would have told him to go on without her, reassuring him that she would only be a minute. That was the only part of my plan I had worries about.

She came out of the building just as Jasper had left the parking lot. The guards had left right after him, with my permission. They thought he was the last to leave.

Isabella walked right by me, not even noticing. I thought about how utterly clueless she was. She was so naïve, never knowing what others truly thought of her. She thought she was plain and boring, but she was amazing. Her long legs, her long, wavy chestnut hair that went to the middle of her back, just above her elbows, and her eyes. Her eyes were pools of chocolate brown, deep and dark, seeing everything and somehow nothing. I could get lost in her eyes. Then there was the rest of her body. Her beautiful figure, every curve so perfect, like it was made for me. She was about five foot seven, so small compared to my six foot two height.

I couldn't wait to have her. She was always taunting me. The way she dressed, the way she would show too much skin yet not enough. Just enough to tease me, it was driving me crazy. And now I would be able to have her. All to myself.

I got out of the car and walked behind her. She was digging through her purse looking for something. When she pulled out her keys and phone I knew I had to act. The cameras were about to come back on and she was already in the process of making a call.

Now or never.

What a stupid saying, never is not a choice anymore. I was going to take her. I loved her and it was time she was mine.

It's her fault I feel this way, and now she has to face the consequences. She couldn't have been like other women, no, she had to be perfect and then ignore me. I wasn't going to stand for that.

I pulled out my knife and put it up to her throat while I used my other hand to cover her mouth.

"Put your keys and your phone in my pocket," I growled. She wasn't listening, and I was running out of time. "NOW!" I yelled, a little louder than I wanted to. I didn't need anyone outside to hear us if they are walking to close, which I doubt, but I can't take chances. It took her a few seconds to reach behind her and find my pocket, during which she managed to get me hard. She brushed her hand up against me; even the tiniest touches from her felt so good. It irritated me that she could do this to me.

"Good girl," I said once she was done. "Now, I want you to keep quiet and walk with me. If you make even the tiniest sound I won't hesitate to slit your throat, am I clear?" That was a lie. I wouldn't kill her. Hurt her, yes, but only if she didn't listen to me.

"Y-yes, I un-understand." She was stuttering and I almost felt guilty. She was scared, of course she was, but I had to do this to save her from those hideous creatures like Mike. All he wants is to get in her pants then leave her. I want more than that, and I can take care of her, unlike him.

When we got to the car I blindfolded her and tied her hands. I hadn't yet put on my mask and I couldn't have her trying to escape. I threw her in the back, just reminding her who was in charge here. I drove us to my house, about an hour and a half away. I had an apartment in town, but when I had a lot of time off I liked to stay in my house. It was quiet and secluded and absolutely perfect for keeping my Isabella.

About half way there she spoke. "Where are you taking me? Who are you?" I told her not to talk! I was still upset by how easily my body reacted to her. Besides, I couldn't answer her questions yet, she wasn't ready to know.

"What did I tell you! You are not to talk! Say one more word and I will hurt you!" She needed to know who had control. She needed to learn it now. What I say goes, it's for the best.

When we pulled onto my long driveway, I pulled out my mask from the glove compartment and put it on. It covered everything except my mouth. I parked and got out of the car. Opening her door, I pulled her out and threw her over my shoulder. She was as light as a feather and I loved carrying her. I took her in the house and up to the second floor, down the hallway and to her temporary room. I'll let her stay here for a day or two until she gets used to being here, then I will move her to my, no _our_, room. We arrived to the guest room and dropped her unceremoniously to the floor. She landed with a thud. I leaned down and pulled off her blindfold. Time to teach her who's boss. I will be in control here.

"Are you ever going to show me your face or are you just going to hide it whenever I'm around? Are you that disgusted by your looks?" Damn, she really needs to shut her mouth. I thought this would be easy, that she would listen. That comment really pissed me off because it was too close to home. _I_ wasn't ashamed of my looks, but I thought _she _might not like them. She might think of me as ugly, hideous, and I couldn't have that.

"Shut the hell up!" Then I smacked her. That ought to keep her quiet. Maybe she won't make such stupid comments now. "You listen and you listen well. I'm in charge here and you won't talk to me like that. I'll show you my face when and only when I want to." Then I hit her again, so she knew I was serious about this.

Then I picked her up and backed her into a wall. I kissed her next, something I've wanted to do for a long time. It was so good, so much better than I ever could have dreamed of, and trust me, I would dream of it. A lot. She tried to move away from me, but I held her still. She was just nervous, not used to it. Eventually she stopped fighting me.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back soon." She didn't look happy about that. Well too damn bad. "When I come back I want you to be more willing. We both know you can do better than pretending to be a corpse. If not then daddy might just have to suffer for your stubbornness." I couldn't do any permanent damage to my baby, but her father on the other hand...he was of no importance to me. She started crying and slowly nodded her head yes. I kissed her quickly one more time before leaving. I walked out that door and went to my room where I proceeded to take a shower. A cold one. That kiss made me so hard. I've been waiting so long for my chance to kiss her, and it finally happened.

I'm tired of waiting. By the time I move her to my room, I will have made her mine.

****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**  
><strong>

**Here's the first chapter of Stockholm Syndrome from Edward's point of view! I hope you all like it! Please, please review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Seriously, every single review makes jump up and down like a five year old on crack….so that's kind of dramatic, I know. But I get so excited every time I get a review. Thanks so much!**

**Here's chapter two, I hope you all love it :) You should read Stockholm Syndrome from Bella's point of view first if you want details about designs and whatnot, since that is the original and has most of the basic info of her surroundings.**

**I own nothing.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up feeling my usual morning depression. My life was horrible in my eyes. I may have a large, nice house and an amazing job, but it gets lonely. And as soon as that thought came, it disappeared. _My angel is here!_ I can't believe I forgot! It's going to take some time to get used to. It seems like a dream, it worked out so well.

I was excited to get up and see my baby. I wanted to look at her beautiful face, just to prove she was really here. I just can't believe it! My mood was significantly better and I have her to thank. Well, myself, too.

You know, since I brought her here.

I got up, stretched, and headed across my room to my bathroom. I stepped inside my luxurious shower and spent the next twenty minutes bathing. After that I jerked off to the memory of my kiss with Isabella and a few memories of the nights I spent watching her. Little did she know that she was being watched. And man, did she give the best shows. She would slowly remove her clothes, sometimes she would walk around in her underwear. If I was really lucky one night, I would get to see her touch herself.

I came hard and fast, feeling like a teenage boy during his first heated make-out with a hot girl. I kept pumping myself, making sure I got as much as I could from my orgasm.

Rinsing myself off, I stepped out of the hot shower and into the steamy room. I used my towel to clean off the mirror before I wrapped it around myself. I had to get dressed and start my day, beginning with a visit to the temptress waiting in the guestroom.

I quickly put on my work suit, because unfortunately I have to go in today. But tomorrow and the next day I'm off. I still have a few things to fix around the house. You know, so I can keep my precious Isabella here with me.

I walked fast and with purpose down to the kitchen to get a glass of water for my baby, then went back through the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and continued onto another hallway until I was right outside her door. I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, made sure I put on my mask securely, and opened the door.

My eyes were wide with surprise, and I nearly dropped the water I was holding. I quickly set it on the dresser before it fell and made a mess of the carpet. I looked at the gorgeous creature in this room, covered by nothing but a towel. The shock was evident on her face. It took her a minute before she could move, and when she did I was quick to follow. She tried getting away. Away from me.

My baby didn't want to see me, and that hurt. After I was and will continue doing for her, she was trying to get away from me. I haven't even said anything to her.

I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest, letting out a small growl, because damn, she felt perfect against me. Then I turned her around and pushed her into a wall...again. I stood chest to chest with this amazing woman, and grabbed her arms so she couldn't push me away. I pinned them against the wall, which in turn made her towel fall since she couldn't hold it up any longer.

I'll admit I was disappointed to see she already had her underwear on. The thought that if I had come only a minute sooner and have seen Isabella naked, with me here with her, was almost too much. I've only dreamed about that moment. But I'll gladly take what I can get.

"God, you look amazing." Words were not able to describe the way she looked. Her hair was wet and wavy, and it smelled like strawberries. The dark blue of her underwear was striking against her skin. The material was thin and fit her perfectly, just like I knew it would. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. They roamed her body over and over, never getting enough. I finally looked back up to her face and saw her trying to look away."Look at me!" I had to see her. When I looked into her eyes, the depth of them was almost paralyzing. Such a wonderful, tantalizing shade of brown, with little flecks of amber spread throughout them. They were so unique in their color, no one else had anything worth comparing, nothing even remotely the same. Artists would pay thousands to be able to capture such a beautiful color. I thought it would be worth millions.

Before long I had slammed my mouth to hers. It had been too long since the last time, and I don't know how I lived without the taste of her for so long. I guess you can't miss what you never had. And now that I've experienced even the slightest of kisses from her, I would never get enough.

She, however, didn't feel the same. She wasn't kissing me back. I thought I had covered this. _Sigh_.

"What did I tell you, Isabella? What was our agreement, hmm? Did you want precious daddy to suffer? I thought you were better than that." I hated having to resort to threats with my Isabella. Not that I cared for her father, he did a horrible job taking care of her based on her medical records, but I knew that she cared so much about him. I knew this really hurt her, but it was the only thing I could do for her. She still hadn't spoken, and I my temper was quickly rising. I asked her a question, the least she could do was respond.

"Answer me!" She looked so angry. Honestly, that just made her sexier.

"You wanted me to participate," She all but growled at me.

"Then why aren't you?" With that, I once again put my mouth against hers. Her lips were so soft and pliable, oh so kissable. She tasted better than she smelled, which was pretty damn fantastic. I would never get enough of her. And she hasn't even kissed me back yet.

She was still hesitant, but I wasn't having that. If we were going to kiss, we were going to do it right. It was all to easy to push her mouth open, and I thrust my tongue inside her mouth, tasting as much as I could. When she stayed still, I gave her a warning growl, which she quickly responded to. _Good girl_. She was finally getting it.

Slowly but surely she began to move her tongue against mine, and I felt like a teenage boy all over again. I wanted to keep going, to stay with her forever, but I knew I couldn't. I moved my head back, but stayed pressed against her. "If I keep going I won't be able to stop." Isabella looked up at me, silently begging me. I knew she wasn't completely used to this. As far as I knew she was fairly inexperienced in this area, so of course she would be nervous. I knew she was a virgin, but I wasn't completely sure how far she had actually gone.

I moved us over to the bed, where she proceeded to climb under the covers, then I brought her water over to her. I thought she would resist at first, probably assuming I had poisoned it, but instead she just downed the drink. I was surprised how quickly the water was gone.

The silence was ruined when she opened her mouth to ask those pesky questions I desperately wanted to avoid. There was so much I want and couldn't tell her yet.

She asked all the basic, expected questions. Who am I, where did I take her, why did I take her, and repeat. She then went on to insult herself, making my blood pulse. It was baffling how she thought of herself. I can't answer the first two questions, but I was going to try to answer the third. Hopefully some information will keep her calm for a while.

"Well, Bella," her named rolled off my lips, "as for your first question, I can't answer that. You'll find out eventually, just not now. I can't tell you where we are either. Actually, the only thing I can tell you is that you are very mistaken. You are very special. I spent day after day watching you and you are so different form others. You are selfless and kind, sought after by many men, yet you wouldn't even look at them twice. I expected you to be like all other women when I first met you, trying to come on to me. But you never looked my way. That made my curious. So I decided to get a little info on you. Soon, I was enthralled with your personality. I wanted to get to know you. And you were making me feel these emotions so unfamiliar to me. I hated it, and sometimes I hated you. But I also loved you, just a little. Then I started loving you more and more. And that is why I took you."

She looked confused, so I explained further. "I have watched man after man come up to you before you reject them. I've tried getting your attention, but you just ignore me. You were the one woman who I noticed and soon you never left my thoughts. Do you know how many nights I spent thinking about you? You were driving me crazy and didn't even know it! I had to take you before someone else did. I refuse to watch you with another man when I know you are mine. Do you hear me? MINE!" I ended up yelling by the time I was done. The topic made me so angry, thinking about those other men with my Isabella, trying to ruin her, taking her away from me.

I could tell I had hit a nerve, even before she was yelling. "I don't belong to anyone! I am in charge of me, not you nor anyone else! I'm a human being, not some animal!" Oh, how wrong she was.

I pushed her down onto the mattress and pinned her arms by her head. She tried kicking and moving around, but it didn't do much to help her. That is, until she knee'd my balls.

That shit was painful.

Before I could register it, Isabella was up and running for the door. And son of a bitch! I forgot to lock it!

I grabbed a rope from the nightstand I kept for emergencies, such as this one, and I ran after her, yelling her name along with a few other words.

"BELLA! BELLA, I SWEAR TO GOD!" I was so anxious and my temper was rising. She can't leave me! I only just got her here.

I followed the sound of her running feet down a hallway, down a flight of stairs, and thankfully she went back up another. That means she doesn't know where to go. She doesn't know how to leave.

I was somewhat calmer knowing this, but still so very angry. How dare she try to run from me?

I got to the end of a hallway and stopped to listen. I just barely made out the sound of a door creaking slightly, and I turned around just in time to see Isabella running back the way I came.

"Fuck!"

My face was surely red from anger, my breathing slightly raised from the chasing and yelling.

I quickly caught up with my sweet. Lucky for me she fell while running around the corner, and I was able to catch her before she got up. I sent a small thanks up to the sky for letting me keep my angel. However, my anger had not calmed. I was so beyond angry, frustrated, or pissed. There wasn't a word to describe the level of pure rage I was feeling at her little stunt. I might have to move my plans along sooner than I wanted, just in case something like this were to happen again if I didn't.

While lost in my thoughts, I flipped Isabella over onto her back, and grabbed the rope from my pocket. Tying her hands was easy, though she tried hard to fight. I carried on my shoulder like I did when I first brought her here.

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Her yelling was getting annoying. It was pointless for her to yell and the only thing it did was give me a headache. Soon she started kicking her legs again. Her beautiful, long, lean legs. One of said legs managed to kick my jaw making me swear, yet again.

She must have been surprised because she immediately stopped moving and screaming. I'll be the first to admit that the silence was so much better than her incessant screaming.

When I reached her temporary room, I threw her roughly down onto the bed. The way she bounced...God. I watched as her boobs moved with every bounce, completely enthralled by them. I may be a grown man, but I still think like a horny teenager.

Shaking my head I moved to crawl on the bed with her. "I really didn't want to do this, but after that stunt I'm not taking any chances. That run got me all worked up." I spoke between pants. I wasn't to tired from the chase. Actually, I was worked up from the gorgeous creature in front of me.

I slowly crawled down to Isabella's feet, dragging my fingers over her legs, and started to untie her ankles. Then I was going to retie them to the bedposts.

Next I tied her hands to the headboard, keeping them together. My love looked so sexy spread out open before me, like my own feast just waiting for me to taste every part of her.

I couldn't wait.

But first, she needed to learn. I almost hated the way I treated her, if not for the fact that she deserved it. I told her I was in charge here, that she was going to finally be mine, and yet she still defies me. I won't stand for it.

I slapped her across the face twice. "Don't even _think_ about doing something like that again! Another stunt like that and I'll make sure that daddy dearest and precious little Alice are hurt.!"

She quickly nodded her head, believing me completely. I already said my piece about her father. Alice, however, was completely different. That little bitch was always making my baby go on dates, begging for the latest gossip, and forcing her to go shopping when even I knew how much Bella hated it.

I couldn't care less about that annoying pixie like whore.

"I promise! It won't happen again, I'm sorry!" She looked sincere enough. After staring into her amazing eyes for a moment longer, I moved mine over her body. I would never tire of how she looked. She was so amazing and different from all the other women out there. She cared about her looks, but not to the point where it affects her everyday life. She wasn't worried about being the skinniest, but she was far from fat. She was perfect.

I saw her perfection in every curve, every inch of her glorious, creamy white skin was just begging for me to taste it. I wanted to lick every part of her, to see if she tasted as wonderful as she looked. I'm positive she did.

Then I kissed her. For the third time. It was better than the first two, and I knew it would be even better the next time. It would always get better and better, I would never tire of her kisses.

All to soon I had to get up, no matter how much I wanted to keep going. It wasn't time yet. And then she took me by surprise again. I should be used to it by now, after watching her so closely for so long you would think I would have an inkling of how she would act in different situations. But no, that is far from the truth.

I was sitting up, moving my head in the direction of the headboard, and therefore towards her hands. I should have realized my mistake. I left some room for her hands to move slightly, so I would hurt her wrists too much.

Unfortunately, that was all she needed. She was waiting for this moment, ready for this slip up. She grabbed my mask, just barely, with her fingertips, and pulled.

I froze, completely stunned by her action. I never expected her to try that. That was my second mistake. And because I was so stunned, I couldn't stop her from ripping off my mask.

I stayed still, waiting. My precious angel stopped breathing. She was worrying me. She hadn't taken a breath in nearly a minute.

"Breathe, Bella," I begged her. Her response? A big gulp of air.

Then, "Oh my god. You bastard!" Not what I thought would happen. It pissed me off. Everyone who knows me knows, me for my temper.

...and this was why.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all like Edward's point of view! And yes, to everyone who commented, he is very crazy. So...I'm gonna be mean to you guys. If this story gets up to...25 reviews, I'll update this story sooner than I planned, which was about two or three chapters after the other story. It doesn't even need words. A smiley face, a frown face, compliments or criticism, whatever. It can be anonymous or not. Just review please! Let me know what's going through your mind.**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a long wait! so much has been going on. I'll give more of an explanation at the end for anyone interested, and I promise my reasons are good. But back to the story. Hope you all forgive me for being so late!**

**Enjoy!**

**SM owns the rights to twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

At first I was shocked. How could she say that? Then I was angry.

How dare she say that to me! Especially given the position she was currently in. Completely unbelievable.

She looked shocked, too. I don't understand why, since the words were not an attack of her character, but of mine instead.

So, I did what I do best in this situation.

I slapped her. Fast and hard.

I knew it was wrong. It's not the way to treat a lady. It wasn't the way I was taught to treat the opposite sex. But the things she said!

My temper was most likely my worst quality. Don't you see why?

She was already a little bruised on one cheek, so I made sure not to hit that side again. She may have been disrespectful and deserved to be taught a lesson, but I didn't want her having more pain than necessary.

That didn't mean I wasn't angry. Oh, I was beyond angry. After everything I did just for her, after everything I had hoped to hear from her when she finally saw me, this was not it. And that upset me. Her reaction brought out my insecurities. So I hid them with anger.

"What the hell?" Her voice was high-pitched and upset. Rightfully so, although I wouldn't openly admit that.

"Don't speak to me like that! I think you're forgetting who's in charge here." I smirked at her, looking over her glorious body once more.

She blushed innocently. My little angel was embarrassed. This beauty had nothing to be insecure about.

"Isabella, you don't know what that blush does to me!" I groaned. She looked gorgeous right now. Her blush stirred feelings in me I didn't know were there. And some that have been there since I first laid eyes on her.

She seemed to be pretty deep in thought, then blushed again.

"Why, Edward?" The way my name fell from her lips was like a sin. It was addicting and wonderful, and I wanted to hear her say it again and again.

A look in her eyes changed. It was like the spark in them went out for a second, before it was replaced with a burning fire. The way her face changed in under a minute, from so warm and innocent to so angry and unbelieving was strange. The look didn't belong on her face. She was too precious for such an ugly look.

Then she seemed scared again. That was another look on her face that I hated. I didn't want my baby to fear me; I wanted her love.

Her eyes changed once more, to a challenging look, before I was distracted by my phone. It started ringing at the worst moment.

_Not now! This is more important!_

Once again I was brought out of my thoughts. But this time it was because she growled. _Growled!_ And it was sexy.

"Oh, that was hot. Do it again." I moaned against her shoulder. Then, God damnit all, the doorbell started ringing.

And I knew she had a plan, because she looked at the door, back at me, and suddenly opened her mouth. I just barely covered her mouth before she likely started to scream.

That was close.

I kept her mouth covered while I leaned over to one of the end tables and pulled out a cloth. I then pulled out duct tape. I could drug her, but I didn't want to wait for her to wake again. Nor did I want to risk hurting her so dangerously.

I quickly shoved the cloth in her mouth after removing my hand, then I taped over her mouth so she couldn't spit it out.

I heard her sigh and decided I should save her the trouble and warn her before she did something else stupid.

"Don't even think about trying to run away from me. You will regret it. If you think it's bad now, just wait. Make one sound and you'll be begging me. You'll beg for me to stop, to let you free, but it will all be pointless. It will be like hell for you here, don't doubt how much I will hurt you. I don't like doing this, Isabella, but you give me no choice." I stopped and looked at her for a moment and quickly decided I should move the bed.

I pulled it about a foot away from the wall, that way she couldn't shake the headboard. God only knows what would happen it she did that.

The doorbell rang again.

Goodness, impatient much?

I ran out of the room as I hear the doorbell ring, yet again, but made sure to lock the door behind me...just in case.

I got to the door shortly after, god forbid they ring the damn doorbell again, and opened it to reveal none other than my family. Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle all stood at my doorstep awaiting entry.

"Come in. Please." I had to act this out well. If anyone could spot a lie, it was Rosalie. She wouldn't put up with any bullshit.

It just had to be her that came. She had been in a bad relationship once. It was that scumbag, Royce King, and he had abused her throughout their relationship. No one knew until she met Emmett. They quickly hit it off, even the family loved her company. She came around whenever she was in town or one of us was nearby, especially if it was Emmett.

One day she came in to town with a fairly new boyfriend. They were staying at a hotel not to far from our house, and he went on a surprise visit to her. He went to the hotel she was at with Royce, and managed to get a key to their room.

He had somehow magically managed to convince them that he was also staying in that room for a night, and that therefore, he would need a spare key.

Rose wouldn't have minded. She enjoyed his company. But when he got there, all hell broke loose. Royce was in the middle of a more violent beating, until Emmett stepped in.

The rest of the story is what one would expect. A punch here, threats there, cops and doctors, etc...

That's another story for later. Anyways.

They all came in and sat in the living room, just a few feet from the hall door to Bella's temporary room. Thank God I moved the bed.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were handling this situation, son. I noticed you haven't come in, and we were worried."

"Yes, it's a shame what has happened."

"Poor Bells. I miss that girl!" Emmett seemed to be on the brink of tears. I didn't know he cared so much. I didn't think he even knew her.

But that's Emmett. He cares about everyone around him, whether they were good friends or mere acquaintances. He was a big, lovable, teddy bear. Such a softy.

"Me, too. She was such a nice girl." I spoke again. "It's sad that this happened to her. Who would do this to such an innocent girl?"

I played up the sympathy. I knew that Carlisle especially had a soft spot for Isabella. She was like a daughter he never had, although he's never said that. I could see it in how he looked at her. They got along great from the very beginning.

"She was very sweet. Such a wonderful young lady. Esme misses her dearly." Carlisle spoke. Of course she would. I'm surprised she wasn't here as well.

"Speaking of mom, where is she?"

"She's been at home, trying to keep herself busy. You know how she gets when she's upset, Edward. She'll do anything to stay occupied and forget such traumatic events."

"Right. I forgot about that little detail. I guess it's been so long since something so horrible has happened. Not since...well, with Rose and...never mind." They all looked down at the memory, except for Rose of course. She still held her head high, even after such a terrible experience. I admired her for being able to move on with little complication or too much time stuck in the past, although every once in a while, though she would never admit it, we all see how it affected her.

We talked for a while more. I went on and on about the shame of it all, the misery of the situation, the horror of the crime. It's sad that it came to this. Little did they know that they were all closer than they thought. They subject of their sorrow was a simple stretch down my hallway.

It was about an hour later that I had to kick them out. Figuratively, of course.

Once they were gone, I locked the front door again and put on the alarm system before setting off to my baby once more.

She was deep in thought when I arrived. She didn't even notice me standing there.

"What has you thinking so hard, my pretty little angel? You're not planning another escape, are you?" I made sure to harden my voice a little, making sure she knew I was still in control.

"N-no!" Poor girl was stuttering. How sad. Good.

"I was-I just-FOOD!" Well, that was...unexpected.

I gave a little chuckle. It has been a while since she's eaten. Thank goodness I had the foresight to call and order pizza after my family left. Sausage, just for her. I knew she loved it.

She seemed confused. How could I know that?

Well, I know everything about her.

The doorbell rang again, finally.

"It's about damn time. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

She looked to me, at herself, and a me again. She rolled her eyes while I let out a small laugh. I might as well get some humor from the situation.

I got the pizza, left a generous tip, locked up, and returned to the room in a matter of minutes.

"Took you long enough!" Someone was impatient.

We both let out sighs.

"I'll let that one go."

"Oh, gee, how nice of you. Now how about you let _me_ go?" I gave her a long look. "So I can eat!"

"Or I could just feed you." That could be fun.

"I'm not a child." And cue eye roll. Trust me, babe, I know.

"Oh, I know. But I can't risk you trying to get away again. This pizza may be hot, and it may burn, but it won't stop me from getting you before you leave."

Excuses. I just wanted to feed her.

"I didn't even think about that! But thanks for the idea!"

"Well, now I have a reason to keep you tied up since you know what you could have done."

"Fine, but hurry up, I'm _starving_!"

"Gladly."

I slowly opened the box, savoring the smell, then took out a big piece and fed it to her.

She moaned at the first bite. "More, please!"

Hearing her beg like that, my mind went straight to the gutter. Then..she groaned. Loudly.

I brought the pizza to her mouth in a trance, watching her take a big bite. She got sauce on the side of her mouth. I wanted to lick it off.

"Give me more! God, it's so good!" I lost it there. I spoke without thinking, not that I cared.

She blushed bright red and looked down.

"I would say don't be embarrassed, but that blush is too beautiful. And those sounds..."

I climbed over her and licked the side of her mouth. The pizza was delicious, but it was better coming from her. Then I kissed her. I needed it so badly right now. I was ready for her; I have been for a while now. I grinded against her thigh. She started moving around, probably trying to break free, but all she did was arouse me more.

"God!" Good, so good. Can't wait to finally be in her.

"Please stop, please!" The sound in her voice was awful, and it made me hesitate. I couldn't do anything after hearing the terror in her voice. But I was still incredibley turned on.

"Fine. But only this time. I didn't bring you here just to chat Isabella. Be prepared. Next time I might not be so quick to stop. Or will I? Hmm...I guess we'll find out eventually. But for now, eat. I'll be back."

I got off her, untied her, and left. I needed a shower. A cold one. Very cold. Locking the door behind me, I rushed to my room. Straight to the shower. So maybe it wouldn't be cold this time. I needed release. Next time I just know I won't be able to stop. Not if it is anything like it was tonight.

She was the only one who could make me feel this way. Only she has that kind of control over me. I hate it and love it. I'm always in control, and with her I've nearly lost it, so I try to take it back.

After my shower, I went to grab a late snack, the pizza all but forgotten-no way could I go back in there and trust myself not to do anything-then I went back to my room.

I turned on the television, straight to the news channel. Of course they would have memos about the missing girl who was really right in front of everyone.

I flipped to another channel and settled for watching this cheesy romance movie about a girl who was being pursued by a guy while she was off pursuing another guy. After a while, the boredom got to me, so I shut it off and went to sleep, excited for the day ahead.

That night I had wonderful dreams. And the next morning, I had a plan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**So, as I said above, I'm really sorry for the late update. Long story short, my best friend got kicked out of her house the day before her 18th birthday by her adopted parents, and she had no where to go and nothing to her name. So we let her stay with us. After about a week, her parents texted her new phone number (she bought her own prepaid cell about a month before she had to leave, and they found it and searched through it) and told her to call the cops to come with to get her stuff. They had it all thrown into garbage bags, sitting in their garage. So we've been dealing with that, getting her some therapeutic help, and helping her adjust.**

**It's been hard on her, and stress to my family, though I feel really guilty saying that, it's true.**

**But, on to happier thoughts. Things have been getting better, and hopefully I'll be able to update more now. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
